


Ficha Policial

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg está castigado revisando todos esos casos en papel hasta que se encuentra con una ficha policial demasiado interesante como para pasarla por alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficha Policial

                                                                     

Greg se estiró en el asiento y suspiró. Llevaba todo el día en el sótano de Scotland Yard, revisando cajas y cajas de casos antiguos e informatizándolos. ¿Y a que se debía ese tortuoso castigo? Había mandado a tomar por culo a su jefe delante de este por hacerle trabajar el día de año nuevo.

No rechistó ante ese castigo absurdo y aprovechó que esa zona de la comisaría no tenía detectores de humo para fumar cuanto quiso.

Sacó una caja del mes de Enero de 1995 y quitó la tapa. Tras unos cuantos expedientes de alcohólicos y dos o tres asesinatos, abrió una carpeta correspondiente al seis de enero.

Los documentos describían una pelea de un señor adinerado con unos yonkis en “La Casa”. Greg suspiró y miró el nombre del detenido: “Mycroft Holmes”.

—¿Qué? —exclamó.

Se apresuró a mirar las fotos de la detención y suspiró. En ellas, Mycroft miraba a la cámara con gesto desganado, estaba pelado con el flequillo más largo de lo que ahora que le hacía un pequeño bucle. Los dos primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados, el chaleco estaba mal abrochado y la chaqueta caía desigual.

Greg suspiró y cerró la carpeta con fuerza. Mycroft estaba jodidamente caliente en esa guisa, pero antes de masturbarse con esa foto quería saber más así que lo dejo todo como estaba y salió de la comisaría con rapidez, se montó en el coche y fue al club Diógenes donde sabía que estaría.

Llegó al edificio y entró al despacho sin llamar.

—Por supuesto Greg, entra cuando quieras que no estoy ocupado —bufó Mycroft a modo de saludo.

—Ya bueno —dijo el inspector sentándose frente a el —. Estaba revisando unos informes y preciso de una explicación.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y le miró fijamente.

—¿Explicación sobre qué?

Greg sonrió orgulloso y dejó la carpeta sobre su escritorio. Mycroft cogió la carpeta y lo revisó, al verlo se sonrojó un poco y lo cerró.

—Espero que esto no lo informatices, Greg.

—Oh querido Mike —le dijo y Mycroft hizo un mohín —. No lo registraré si me cuentas que pasó.

—¿No sabes leer? Lo pone claro.

—Te peleaste con un yonki, eso no me dice demasiado…

Mycroft suspiró y cerró la carpeta.

* **Flash Back** *

El pelirrojo se encontraba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

—Mickey —murmuró —. Tu hermano hace horas que no aparece, ¿sabes dónde podría estar?

El hombre suspiró y se incorporó.

—Me llamo Mycroft, mamá. Y sí, sé dónde está.

—Ve a buscarlo entonces.

—No pienso ir a ese sitio.

—¿Qué sitio es? —preguntó la mujer

Mycroft se mordió los labios y rápidamente se puso de pie. Su madre sabía que Sherlock fumaba aunque no sabía que consumía otras drogas en ese basurero que muchos llamaban hogar.

—No os peleéis, ¿sí? —pidió la mujer.

—Tranquila madre, vuelvo en una hora.

Mycroft se montó en el coche y lo dejó aparcado a dos calles de esa casa. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, la derribó de una patada y entró. Estaba todo completamente a oscuras pero por desgracia se conocía demasiado bien ese lugar ya que había sacado a su hermano varias veces de allí, por lo que no necesitó luz.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto, tiró de la manta que había sobre uno de los chicos tendido en el colchón y lo puso de pie. Su hermano tenía la mirada perdida y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Aun no entiendo porque haces esto —murmuró.

—¿Mycroft…? —susurró Sherlock.

El pelirrojo suspiró, le cogió del antebrazo y lo llevo casi arrastras escaleras abajo.

—No nos podemos ir, no... —murmuró Sherlock.

—No pienso dejar que te sigas chutando hermanito —murmuró Mycroft.

A penas hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta, recibió un empujón por la espalda. Mycroft se tambaleo y soltó a su hermano, girándose de mi inmediato. Un yonki, más o menos de su estatura y algo colocado por sus pasos tambaleantes le miraba desafiante.

—Tú… No te lleves al chico, no ha pagado.

Mycroft se rio.

—No piensa pagar nada, y ahora si me disculpas…—cogió de nuevo a Sherlock del brazo y lo sacó fuera de la casa, fue cuando recibió un nuevo empujón.

—¡OYE! —gritó el hombre —. Ese niñato me debe pasta así que como no me lo pague ahora te rajo.

Mycroft dejo a su hermano apoyado contra la pared para que no se precipitara al suelo y encaró al hombre.

—No te pienso pagar.

El otro sacó una navaja y la movió contra Mycroft, este enseguida le cogió por la muñeca y la retorció hasta que la soltó, luego, le pegó un derechazo en la cara.

—¡Ahora vas a pagar! —exclamó el hombre y se fue contra él.

Mycroft le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, le cogió del brazo y lo retorció contra su espalda hasta que alcanzó un ángulo tan extremo que era un milagro que no estuviera roto. En ese instante, un policía apareció por la calle y corrió a separarlos.

Mycroft no dijo nada y dejo que el policía le apoyara contra la pared y le esposara. Sherlock le miraba mientras reía entre dientes.

Por suerte, pudieron ir ambos a la comisaría aunque solo acabaron fichando a Mycroft. Gracias a esto, Sherlock pagó la multa con todo el dinero en efectivo que su hermano llevaba en la cartera y pudieron ir hasta casa.

—Estás fichado… —se burló Sherlock.

—Y tu drogado —suspiró Mycroft —. Y ahora, por listo, se lo contaré a mamá.

* **Fin del Flash Back** *

—Oh, salvando a tu hermanito entonces… —murmuró Greg mientras cogía la carpeta.

—Siempre lo hago, ahora se tan amable de darme el informe por favor, para destruirlo.

Greg sacó las fotos de la carpeta y le entregó el resto del papeleo.

—Las fotos también, vamos Greg que no estoy para gilipolleces.

—No —dijo Greg guardándose la foto en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta —. Esta foto es muy muy buena para unas cuantas pajas.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—Tienes al real.

El detective sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Lo sé, pero estás tan poco en casa que me gusta pensar en ti —comentó mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

 

**Author's Note:**

> La foto que he puesto la he sacado del grupo "Fuck Yeah Sherlock" de Facebook que publicó Hatsherlocked. ¡¡Gracias!!


End file.
